Dead On Arrival
by icecreamheadache
Summary: Todos los niños de Wammy's House están ansiosos esperando el evento del año: El baile de Primavera. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando los niños se burlen porque Mello no irá? ¿Qué sucederá con Matt cuando se dé cuenta de que nadie lo invitó?


**Holas! Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Matt y Mello, así que no sean malos :D Jamás creí que mi primer fanfic de ellos sería durante la época en Wammy's House, pero acá estoy. Espero que les guste C:**

**· Los personajes no me pertenecen! **

* * *

**Dead On Arrival**

El baile de primavera. Era en lo único que las niñas y niños de Wammys House pensaban. Era de esperarse, ya que jamás antes se había realizado una actividad así en el orfanato. Según Roger, era una manera de _incrementar la interacción y el afecto entre los niños _y todos en Wammys house estaban felices por eso. Incluso Matt lo estaba, aunque el no estuviese técnicamente acostumbrado a la interacción y afecto, la idea de que las niñas eran quienes invitaban a los niños lo ponía nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Podría demostrar lo popular que era entre las chicas, ya que siendo un chico de 14, pelirrojo, delgado y guapo, las chicas lo seguían por todas partes como si tuviese un gran harén tras suyo. El hecho de que la mitad de Wammys House estuviese perdidamente enamorado de él no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero le levantaba bastante el autoestima, y esta ocasión era especial para demostrarle a todos los chicos del orfanato que siempre lo molestaban por siempre estar dentro del orfanato y jugar todo el día con su DS, que era popular. Si, po-pu-lar. De hecho, todos los chicos de Wammy's House estaban igual que Matt, esperando la invitación, ansiosos de demostrar a los demás chicos todas las invitaciones que recibieron y a cuantas tuvieron que rechazar.

Pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Y esa era Mello. El mejor amigo de Matt, más bien, el único. Matt sabía que a Mello jamás le habían importado las chicas, ni mucho menos los bailes o presumir con los demás cuantas babean por él. Y de hecho, a Matt le agradaba esa faceta de su amigo, el look de chico rebelde al que todo le da lo mismo. Para Mello, este baile además de ser una perdida de tiempo parecía ponerlo de malas... No porque no hubiese recibido invitaciones, porque Matt vio a cuantas chicas rechazó con cara de pocos amigos. Algo más allá parecía molestarle, pero Matt prefirió no preguntar nada, para ahorrarse coscorrones. Mello podía ser un Apoco agresivo a veces.

El día antes del baile, estaban un grupo de chicos sentados en el patio, bajo la sombra de un árbol, cada uno contando cuantas invitaciones y todos los detalles sobre el baile. Las chicas seguramente estaban preparando sus vestidos o durmiendo la siesta. Mello chasqueaba la lengua y comía de su chocolate cada vez que alguien hablaba, hasta que un niño moreno le preguntó a con quien iría.

- No iré - fue la respuesta que recibieron por parte del rubio, notoriamente aburrido. Matt levantó la vista, que había estado pegada en el pasto durante toda la conversación para mirar sorprendido a su mejor amigo. Él sabia que no tenía pareja aun, pero estaba seguro que Mello esperaba la invitación de una chica en especial y por eso rechazaba a las demás, no que no planeara ir.

- Pero Mello... )Cómo no vas a ir?- comenzó el mismo chico moreno, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara que Matt no pudo entender. Mello mordisqueó su chocolate violentamente.

- Así como lo hago ahora. No yendo, no es tan difícil de entender, o si Jake? - Matt miró al chico por fin conociendo su nombre y notando como se ruborizaba al recibir una respuesta tan brusca por parte de Mello. Matt sonrió tímidamente y bajó de nuevo su mirada al suelo, con un dejo de tristeza. No notó la mirada fugaz que Mello le brindó.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. .. )Qué se más se pude esperar de él? Estoy seguro de que nadie lo ha invitado...- comenzó a decir Jake a los demás chicos quienes reflexionaban entre reír y el miedo de que Mello les pateara el trasero por eso.

- Si lo han invitado... - dijo una vocecita muy suave. Mello sonrió por unos momentos. Matt miraba fijamente a Jake.

-... ¿A si? Pero claro, como no va a saber esos detalles el pequeño Matt, si siempre 

está al lado de su amiguito Mello – dijo Jake riendo de buena gana mientras le pegaba codazos a sus amigos burlándose del pelirrojo - ¡Entonces tú fuiste quien lo hizo, porque nadie más se acerca a Mello sin tener miedo!

Jake lanzó una risotada y los demás chicos solo se rieron por lo bajo observando como la ira se apoderaba de Mello y Matt se ponía rojo.

- Cállate! - gritó Mello mientras se levantaba del suelo rápidamente -)Quién te crees tu para burlarte de mi?- se acercó a Jake hasta quedar mirándolo desde lo alto. El moreno trago saliva sin dejar que la sonrisa se le borrara de la cara.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? ¿Porque molesté a tu novia Matty?

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido para todos, pero para Matt todo fue una toma en cámara lenta. Sentado en el pasto pudo ver como el rostro de Mello pasaba de mostrar soberbia hasta llegar a una ira que incluso le dio un poco de miedo. La patada que Jake recibió en su nariz hizo un sonido de crack que dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

Mello tastabilló un poco y Jake solo atinó a agarrarse la nariz con las manos y maldecir a Mello mientras corría dentro del orfanato sangrando seguido de un grupo atemorizado de chicos.

Matt estaba sin palabras, seguía sentado en el pasto mirando sin parpadear a Mello, el cual maldecía para sus adentros y pateaba el pasto con el pie que hace unos momentos había quebrado la nariz de Jake. Después de un par de segundos, Mello se volteó para mirar a Matt con una sonrisa maquiavélica que el pelirrojo encontró fascinante.

- Vamos adentro, hasta que Roger llegue y me castigue- dijo Mello ofreciéndole una mano a Matt para que se levantara del suelo. Matt tragó sonoramente mientras aceptaba la ayuda de su amigo con un toque de sorpresa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta su habitación. La hora de la siesta se hacia notar con la paz que inundaba el orfanato. Exceptuando los gritos lejanos de Jake que se escuchaban a veces. (NdA: sorry xD)

-Así que no vas a ir… - comenzó Matt cuando llegaron a su habitación. Mello estaba sentándose en el borde de su cama, a esperar que Roger viniera a castigarlo e incluso mandarlo atado dentro de una caja a Singapur.

- Con lo que le hice a Jake no creo que me dejen ir de todas formas- dijo Mello sonriendo maliciosamente de nuevo mientras lanzaba el papel del chocolate que estaba comiendo a la basura, al otro extremo del cuarto.

-Tienes razón- dijo Matt un poco más relajado. La agresividad lo ponía nervioso. –entonces yo tampoco iré…

Mello falló en su tiro. El rubio miró a su amigo con una mirada que podía ser tanto de sorpresa como de enojo.

-¿Qué dices Matt? Pero si tú ni siquiera tocaste a Jake, no te castigarán…- comenzó Mello suavizando el rostro. Matt se sentó en el suelo de la habitación. Contemplando las cosas de Mello, casi nunca iba a su cuarto.

-No, no me refiero a eso…- comenzó Matt y de nuevo ese dejo de tristeza se apoderó de su voz. – no tengo con quien ir.

Mello miró el papel que quedó unos centímetros lejos del tacho de la basura y luego a Matt.

- Lo siento mucho Matt… yo…- dijo Mello mirándolo fijamente. Matt no entendió a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo? Mello, eso no es tu culpa… es mía.- interrumpió Matt mientras se levantaba del suelo y Mello lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Tú culpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, estúpido?- Matt se sintió aliviado de que Mello comenzara a insultarlo de nuevo. Lo asustaba que no se comportara comúnmente.

-¡Vamos Mello! ¡Mírame!- dijo Matt mientras se apuntaba a si mismo en la cara y el cuerpo. – ¡Mira mis estúpidas pecas! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Soy tan flacucho que ni siquiera puedo levantar una pila de libros! ¡No salgo al patio nunca! ¡No tengo más amigos que tú! ¡Quien querría invitarme! ¡No sé porqué mierda pensé que alguien lo haría!

Mello entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de la cama también.

- No seas estúpido Matt, tienes a la mitad del orfanato babeando por ti, no te hagas el que no lo sabes.- Mello lo miraba casi con rabia.

- Bueno… eso creía yo, ¡pero nadie me invitó! Así que debe ser por que en realidad no babean por mi, ¡soy demasiado freak y feo para que me inviten! – dijo Matt dejando salir todo lo que tenia dentro. Su autoestima estaba por el suelo.

-Eres un estúpido Matt, realmente- dijo Mello mirándolo ahora, entrecerrando los ojos y aguantándose las ganas de pegarle a Matt para hacerlo entender.

-¡Ah si! También por eso. Soy freak, feo y estúpido. Por eso ni el intento de preguntarme hicieron.

- ¡No lo eres Matt! Para mi eres perfecto, no hay nada malo en ti – dijo Mello casi sin pensarlo, aun con la rabia saliéndole por los poros. Matt estaba tan alterado que no alcanzó a procesar bien lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por qué nadie me invitó? Uh?! – preguntó Matt a su amigo acercándose a él tanto que sus narices chocaban.

-Porque seguramente se dieron cuenta de que los mataría si es que intentaban hacerlo- declaró Mello mientras miraba alternadamente a los ojos de Matt y sus lindas pecas. Matt pestañeó un par de veces confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Matt aun sin alejarse del rubio.

La respuesta que Matt recibió fueron los labios de Mello sobre los suyos.

Finalmente a ninguno de los dos realmente les importó no ir al baile al otro día.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
